Full Moon
by Ruthyroo
Summary: AU.Ste's new man Brendan isn't just your ordinary bloke and there is more to him than meets the eye. For the wonderful PrettyLittleScars xxx
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the very lovely PrettyLittleScars, i really hope you like the first chapter. Thank you for all your support :)**

**Full moon**

**chapter one :)**

Since Amy and the kids moved to Manchester, the flat had seemed so empty; there was no laughter, no fun, no kid's toys to trip over and Ste couldn't help but feel the loss every time, it was a massive change for him. Ste had recently met a new man and all though it was early days, he felt very positive about it. financially things were good too, as the deli he owned with his business partner Doug was a complete success and money was no longer a worry. He kept in touch with Amy through Emails and Skype, thank god for modern technology! With Skype he could still see the kids and that meant everything to him. After a long day at the deli Ste came back to the usual nothingness and sat down on the sofa and checked his Emails, there was one from Amy.

_Hey you, where have you been for the last few weeks? We haven't spoken much and the kids miss you, I miss you. So what's new with you? How's work? The last time we spoke you had a date with...um... I can't even remember his name? Anyway how did it go? I still love it here and the kids are so happy, it was the right thing to do, for all of us, although you might not think so at the moment. Hurry up and get in touch. I love you Ste Hay __xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

_Hi ya Ames, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, it's been really hectic here, I've been so busy at work, it's no excuse I know, I'm sorry, I won't leave it so long next time, I promise. Work is good, I love doing what I do and we are holding our own so that's the main thing. How's work with you? The date lol, it went great, better than great actually, we've been seeing each other for the last few weeks. He is gorgeous but there is something not quite right about him, maybe it's just me. Oh and his name is Brendan. How are Leah and Lucas? I miss them so much. I'd like to come for a visit soon. So is there anything new in your life? I love you more Amy Barnes __xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Ste put down his laptop and jumped in the shower, he was seeing Brendan tonight and he wanted to look his best for him. Once in the shower his mind had wondered to the new man in his life and he tried to think of that something that just wasn't right about him. He had heavy-set eyebrows, low-set ears, and curved nails, Ste had never seen nails like it on a man. Maybe it was just a gay thing. He had beautiful blue distinctive eyes that seemed to draw you in, thick dark hair and a funny shaped moustache, but Ste kinda liked it, it tickled him when they kissed. He had hairy palms though and he wasn't really sure about that, it was very odd.

So far they had only gone out a few times with each other and as yet they had only kissed, although that had got quite heated at times, but Brendan always seemed to pull away before anything else could happen. It frustrated him but Brendan had said that he wanted to take things slow as his last relationship ended badly. Ste wanted to pry further but decided against it, tonight though Ste was hoping to take their relationship to the next level. He was cooking a meal for him, he had decided on Spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread. After his shower he put on a bath robe and went back over to his laptop to check if Amy had replied, which she had.

_Brendan, I remember now. I want to know everything Ste. Why do you think that something isn't right? What has given you reason to think that? You are paranoid sometimes, although I can't blame you for that with everything you've been through. I hope that this works out for you; I hate thinking of you alone. Just give it time and see how it goes, you will know if he is right for you or not. All okay with work, I'm up for a promotion already, can you believe that? Like I said Ste I am so happy, you don't have to worry about us and if we saw you a little more life would almost be perfect. _

_I Love you most x_

_Promotion already, check you out Miss Barnes, I always knew that you would make something of your life. You are an amazing person and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to be the mother of my kids. As for Brendan I'm just not sure, he doesn't stay over, I've never been to his flat, we have only kissed, although I know I turn him on. He has funny ways and everything is always on his terms. I can just sense that something isn't right with him, I can't explain it Amy. I'd better go as he'll be round in an hour; I'm cooking for him tonight. Hey I've just thought maybe he's married. Its times like this I wish you were still here, you would suss him out in Two minutes. Give my babies a kiss._

_Bye for now, I love you always x_

Ste switches off his lap top and heads over to the kitchen to prepare the dinner for his new man. With the pasta on low and the mince with Dolmio source on simmer Ste headed off in to the bedroom to get ready. He had decided on a khaki coloured pair of chinos and a navy blue polo, he looked good. Before he could even go back over to the kitchen there was a knock at the door. Ste opened the door to see a very hot looking Brendan.

"Hello Steven…mmm something smells good. Aren't ye gonna invite me in?"

"Uh…yeah…sorry come in you're a bit early that's all"

Brendan walked in and Ste closed the door, he looked mouth-wateringly good, and before Ste could say another word, he was being pinned against the wall.

"Now let me give ye a proper hello!"

Brendan lips found Ste's and he kissed him passionately, desire running through him so much so that Ste was convinced he heard him growl. He pulled away leaving Brendan panting by the door.

"As nice as that was I'd better see to dinner. Come through I'll get you a drink…beer?"

Brendan followed him through to the living room, his eyes never leaving him for one minute. He was hungry tonight and not just for food.

**Please review :) xx xx xx xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**For PrettyLittleScars who i thank so much for all the lovely reviews :)**

**Full moon**

**Chapter two **

Ste got a couple of beers out of the fridge and gave one to Brendan, who at this point was totally checking him out and not even trying to hide it. It made Ste nervous not just because of the intensity of the stare but also because he had never seen anyone look at him this way before. He felt a rush of excitement as Brendan moved even closer towards him and for a minute Ste thought that he was sniffing him, but he couldn't have been could he? No one does things like that.

"Everything okay Brendan?"

"Everything is more than okay. Ye look delicious Steven…good enough to eat"

Ste felt himself go red and from the smile that Brendan was giving him it must have been a bright shade of red. Ste was fascinated with him; everything about him should have been enough to make Ste run a mile. He was cocky, sometimes too cocky and sure of himself all the time. He had a certain amount of darkness in those beautiful blue eyes of his and his odd ways were getting odder, but it only intrigued him further.

"Are you hungry Brendan?"

I'm always hungry Steven; ye will learn that about me"

Ste somehow didn't doubt that, he would learn lots of things about him. He knew that Brendan was going to be in his life from now on, he didn't know how he knew, but he just knew. Call it a gut feeling. The only thing that was still troubling Ste was the feeling that he had about him being married, he knew that he would have to find a way of finding out, but Brendan was so attentive towards him that it almost made him feel guilty for thinking such a thing.

"Shall we sit on the sofa and eat our tea?"

"I'm easy Steven, you decide"

He dished up the tea and Brendan made his way over to sofa, his eyes still fixated on him, he watched as Ste put a mountain of food on his plate, enough to feed three people in fact. They sat together on the sofa, not speaking much, but then Brendan was too busy shoveling the ginormous pile of food in his mouth. Seeing him eat was another of his odd ways, it was both noisy and messy and it was like he hadn't eaten in a really long time.

"Wow you are hungry"

"Mmm…always"

Ste had put the tele on low in the background, just enough to break the silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, it still made him feel a little on edge. Brendan was still eating when Ste had finished his small plate of food. He watched with a huge grin as half of the food that he was eating was either getting stuck in his perfectly groomed moustache or going down the front of his shirt, luckily it wasn't white, but he didn't seem to care anyway. Astonishingly he ate every single bit of food from the plate.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah, that was good Steven, really good. Ye certainly know a way to a man's heart don't ye. What's for dessert?"

"You want more food…really?"

"I mean you steven"

"Oh…"

Brendan pulled Ste on to him and joined their lips together, kissing him with a raw desire. He controlled every movement but it didn't matter, it felt so good and Ste had become lost in him, totally at his mercy and willing to do anything that he asked of him. Ste was so wrapped up in him that he didn't notice his polo shirt being ripped off his back, the strength that Brendan had was immense. He began kissing his neck, but the kisses soon turned in to bites, playful bites at first, but they soon turned into something else, rougher and more painful. His hands were all over him and Ste winced out as he dug his fingernails into him, clawing down his back.

"Ouch Brendan…that fucking hurt"

"I'm sorry; do ye want me to stop?"

"No, just don't be so rough"

Ste got up off of the sofa and took off his trousers and boxers, so that he was stood naked in front of Brendan.

"Ye really are beautiful, is it any wonder i lose control with ye. I want ye so badly Steven"

Ste heard him growl again, he saw the darkness in his eyes that were also now fully dilated, and although he still had questions that he wanted to ask him, for now he wanted him just as badly. Brendan took off his own clothes and Ste grew hard at the sight that was now sat before him. Ste couldn't help but think that he was probably too good to be true; someone this gorgeous wouldn't be single surely? He dropped to his knees, wedging himself between Brendan's legs and took his semi hard cock into his mouth.

"I thought I was the one who was always hungry Steven. Mmmmm….oh….fuck….yeah"

Ste greedily took every last part of him in his mouth, bobbing up and down franticly as if it was a race. Brendan held tightly on to his head, pushing it down further. Ste sucked on him hard and fast, giving him no other option but to cum in his mouth. He clearly loved the taste of his new man, he also loved the feeling that it gave him and he knew it would probably be the only time that he would be in control, especially with him.

"That was amazing…ye asked for this"

Brendan pulled Ste up to him, his hands all over him touching, kissing and biting every single bit of flesh.

"Bedroom, Steven now!"

Ste led the way and the minute that they were in the room, Brendan pushed Ste on to the bed. He climbed on top of him, totally over powering him in every way. It was rough and Ste felt like telling him to stop a few times, but what they were doing was inevitable and the pleasure was greater than the pain, so Ste surrendered to it…to him.

**Please review xx xx xx xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full moon**

**Chapter three**

**For PrettyLittleScars xx :)**

Ste must have drifted off to sleep after the amazing sex session he'd had with Brendan. As he awoke with a chill, he felt achy; Brendan was rough in bed and tonight was probably the roughest he had ever been. He looked over at the empty space next to him and couldn't hide his disappointment. Thing is though he should be used to it as Brendan hadn't once stayed over since they had been together. He knew that something wasn't right and confronting Brendan seemed like the only thing left to do. He reached for his phone and text him.

_Hey where did you go? xx_

Ste got a reply almost straight away.

_Sorry early start! Thanks for dinner, dessert was better though. I'll call ye._

Ste really enjoyed the time that he spent with Brendan and he wanted to continue seeing him, but he couldn't ignore his instincts, he knew that Brendan was hiding something and finding out what would be his main priority right now. He checked the time on his phone, 11:43pm, he felt wide awake all of a sudden, so he got out of bed put his boxers and a t-shirt on and made his way in to the kitchen. He wanted to stop thinking about the situation with Brendan but it played heavily on his mind, there was no escaping him, even when he wasn't here. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa. He thought about texting Brendan again and then opted for e-mailing Amy instead, he logged in to his mail to see a reply from her to the last message that he had sent.

_You say the nicest things Ste, I really miss that. I am trying to make something of my life, so I can give the kids a better future. They deserve that after all. I don't regret leaving; it was definitely the right decision, anyway enough about me. So this Brendan doesn't ever stay over? He's got married written all over him. Please Ste get out now before you get even more involved. You've been through so much, you just don't need this. Let me know how you get on tonight okay? Love me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sometimes though it's not that easy to walk away and Ste needed to know for sure what the mystery was behind him.

_Hey Ames, hope all is good with you, Leah and Lucas, I miss you all so much. Really need to see you all soon. Tonight with Brendan went really well, but again he didn't stay over. I'm going to have to find out why, he makes excuses about work and early starts but I don't believe him. I want to because I like him so much, but I just don't trust him. I know I'm too involved already, I wonder if I will ever learn? Talk soon love me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Ste went back to the bedroom to try and get some sleep, he could still smell Brendan's aftershave in the room and he wished that he was still here with him. He took off his t-shirt and got in to bed and of course thoughts of Brendan came to his mind. He thought about how rough he had been with him tonight and although Ste had enjoyed his evening, he couldn't help wonder what marks he would have on his body. Brendan bit and scratched and grabbed him here there and everywhere with such a force and if he was honest it had scared him a little.

Ste tossed and turned for the next few hours, he wanted to sleep so badly but his brain was working overtime and stopping him from relaxing. The thought of Brendan possibly being married was playing over and over again in his head, like an annoying song and he had decided to get up and get dressed and pay his delicious lover an unexpected visit. It was late and no doubt Brendan would be asleep and not happy that he had come to his home in the middle of the night, but this was just something that he had to do.

Brendan didn't live too far away, it would take Ste about half an hour to walk there, but it would also give him the chance to clear his head and think about what he was going to say to Brendan for showing up at his flat so late. It was kind of creepy being out this late and Ste was convinced that someone was following him but every time he looked behind him there was no one there. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

Ste arrived at the flat in just under half an hour, it was nearly Three o'clock in the morning and he was feeling less confident about knocking on the door. He had only been to Brendan's a few times, although he had never stepped a foot inside the flat he had met him there before. The minute he knocked on the door he regretted it, he wanted to take it back but he couldn't. He waited patiently for him to come to the door but he never came and knocking again made no difference, he wasn't at home.

Ste walked away feeling worse about the situation, the only thing he knew for certain was that he was being lied to and he didn't like it. On the walk home he had thought a lot about Brendan and maybe Amy was right and that it would be best to get out of it now. Lost in his own thoughts he had no idea that he was being watched and not just by someone but in fact something. A huge, shaggy, wolf-like creature that was glaring at him with glowing eyes.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Full moon**

**Chapter four **

**For the truly wonderful PrettyLittleScars :)**

Ste couldn't help but think the worst; he always did in any situation. Amy used to say how negative and paranoid he was, but nine times out of ten he proved to be right, he just hoped he'd be wrong about Brendan. He really liked him. Ste had thought he'd heard something behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing there; he carried on walking slowly, checking behind every so often. He thought that maybe it was because he was tired, but then he heard a growl and it scared him.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

He looked all around him and started to panic as he heard that growl again. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as coming out of the bushes towards him was…he didn't even know what it was. It was too big for a dog; it looked more like a wolf, Ste noticed its bright glowing eyes and shaggy jet black fur. It was a truly magnificent creature, but the closer it got to Ste the more scared he felt, he had never seen anything like it before.

"Stay…sit…wait"

Ste didn't know what else to do, all he knew it that the creature was getting closer to him. He thought about running but that might make it worse, he slowly started to back away, not breaking eye contact what so ever, until he tripped over landing right on his bum. He sat up to see the creature in front of him; he looked even bigger to Ste now, his glowing eyes staring into his own. Ste should have been frightened even more so now, but instead he was quite calm. He found something strangely familiar about the wolf like creature. It was his eyes, those big, wide eyes that glowed so bright. The creature let out a low growl and Ste could see the set of teeth that looked like they'd rip you in half. He wasn't sure what to do or what would happen to him, but something made him want to touch the creature.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently made contact with the furry beast, which didn't seem to mind that Ste was stroking it. It was an odd experience and Ste wondered if he'd hit his head when he tripped over and that this now was just a dream. He lent in further and raised his other hand up to stroke it, he really had never seen anything so beautiful before. The creature let out a howl so loud that it made Ste jump to his feet and he began to run as fast as his could. He looked behind but the creature hadn't moved, he was still where he was and still looking at him. Finally Ste reached his flat, by the time he got in it was nearly four o clock and he was absolutely knackered. He got undressed and got in to bed; he couldn't help but think of the hairy being he had seen and why it didn't hurt him.

Ste woke up just after nine, although he was supposed to be at work today he really couldn't face it. Doug would just have to cope on his own, it wouldn't hurt him this once. He text him to let him know he won't be in before going back to bed. Although he felt really tired he couldn't sleep, he thoughts soon filled with Brendan and he started stroking his cock that was now in full morning glory mode. He thought of the way he touched him, the way he smelt and how much he wanted him. He imagined that he was here with him right now and that it was his hand on his cock, not his own. He arched his back and pumped his cock harder and faster, his mind filled with Brendan exploring every part of him, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Do ye need a hand there Steven?"

Ste felt extremely embarrassed, he couldn't believe Brendan was stood in his bedroom doorway watching him having a wank.

"Brendan! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see ye"

"How did you even get in?"

"I have my ways Steven. Now are ye going to invite me to join ye or what?"

"I want to ask you something first."

"Can't it wait? I just wanna touch ye, especially after that little show."

"No, it can't wait. I came to see you last night..."

"Did ye, what time?"

"It was late, really late, but you didn't answer the door."

"I was asleep Steven, waking me is like waking the dead."

"Why don't we ever go to yours? Why don't you ever stay over?"

"What are ye trying to say Steven?"

"Are you married?"

"Married Steven? I like men, I thought ye of all people would know that."

"You can still be married! Are you with someone? I need to know because, I like you…a lot."

"I don't want anyone else. You're gonna have to learn to trust me yeah?"

"Yeah…but…I thought you had work early?"

And before he could say another word Brendan had moved over to him and kissed him. He began stripping off his clothes and he joined him under the covers.

"Brendan…please"

"Steven, you worry too much. I'm not gonna hurt ye."

They rubbed their naked forms up against one another and soon enough Brendan had taken control and had Ste's hands pinned to the bed. He invaded every part of him vigorously, he was strong, powerful and Ste felt unable to break the hold that he had over him. This stormy, passionate and intense man had Ste exactly where he wanted him, but Brendan couldn't help but wonder if he would still be around wanting him, if he knew the truth. Brendan wasn't about to let him go now though and he would do anything to make Ste fall in love with him. As far as Brendan was concerned Ste is the only one for him.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully getting my laptop back this week so the updates will be quicker and I won't have to keep using my friends. I'm sorry you have waited two weeks for this chapter.**

**For PrettyLittleScars **** xxx**

**Full moon**

**Chapter five :)**

Ste had to admit that he had never met someone like Brendan before; this strong and beautiful man had come in to his life and turned it upside down. Although he trusted him there was a small part of him that he found mysterious and this part had started to make him feel extremely paranoid. When they were together Ste was fine, he loved the time they shared…it was almost perfect. It was when they were apart that the problems came, at least for Ste. They had spent most of the morning in bed, Brendan had an insatiable appetite, not that Ste was complaining but he found it hard to keep up at times. Ste found himself wrapped up in the arms of his lover, he was panting breathlessly.

"Hey Steven ye okay?"

"Yeah…you were just a little rough"

"Did I hurt ye?"

"A little but it's alright…it was nice too."

"Steven…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt ye."

"Don't worry its fine. Look I'm gonna have a bath. Do you wanna join me?"

"Yeah just give us a minute yeah?"

Ste went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; he noticed that he had bite marks on his neck and quite a few of them. He could feel that his back was stinging a little, so he turned slightly so that he could see in the mirror. He had scratch marks all over his back and they weren't just little ones, they were deep and sore and bloody. Ste started to run a bath, he wondered if the sex between them was always going to be so rough. There's rough, then there's rough and Ste wasn't sure if he could handle it if he became any rougher.

Ste stepped into the hot bath and laid down, he closed his eyes for a minute, totally relaxed although the water stung his back even more. He opened his eyes to see Brendan sitting on the edge of the bath staring at him.

"Hey are you coming in?"

"Yeah if that's still okay?"

"Of course….come on get in."

Ste sat up so that Brendan could get in; he'd never had a bath with anyone before. There were lots of things he had done for the first time with Brendan; he really hoped that things would be okay between them.

"Steven…let me get in behind ye."

Ste didn't really want him to see the marks on his back; he didn't want him to feel bad about it. It was done in the throes of passion after all.

"Um…okay"

Ste moved forward so that Brendan could climb in, he felt Brendan's body heat straight away, he was always so warm. He knew that Brendan would see his back, he couldn't hide it when it was staring him in the face.

"Jesus Steven! Your back, did I do that?"

"Yeah you did, but…"

"No buts Steven, I hurt ye and that's the last thing I want to do."

And the next thing he knew Brendan was getting out of the bath, he looked so disgusted with himself.

"Are you going Brendan?"

Brendan didn't answer him, he just left the bathroom. Ste got out of the bath, wrapped himself in a towel and headed in to the bedroom to find Brendan fully clothed and putting his shoes on.

"What's going on Brendan? Why are you going?"

He still didn't answer him, Ste felt like he had done something wrong.

"Brendan please… I don't want you to go"

Ste was now standing infront of him; if he was going to go he needed answers first.

"This was a mistake Steven"

"I know that, I know you didn't want to hurt me. You just got excited that was all"

"No…you…us…we were a mistake. I should have never chosen you."

"A mistake, is that how you see me?"

"I don't mean it like that."

"And chosen, what is that all about."

"It's complicated Steven."

"Try me."

"I can't, ye just need to trust me on this one."

"I don't understand, have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong Steven? No, ye have done nothing wrong. I just can't risk hurting ye again."

"Do you think you will hurt me again?"

"It's a possibility and I can't risk it."

"But I thought…"

"Ye thought what?"

"I thought we had something, I thought we were going to be so good together."

"I'm sorry Steven, we're just too different. I'm not like ye."

Ste sat down on the bed and watched the man he thought he had a future with walk out of the door and out of his life. It hurt, really hurt, more than the scratches on his back and the bite marks on his neck; it wasn't like he'd beat him up. Ste just couldn't understand his reaction no matter how many times he went over it all in his head. He knew Brendan was a little different to other people, but he kinda liked that about him. Ste heard a message come through on his phone; he knew it could only be one person. He hoped he would say that he didn't mean everything he'd just said, he hoped it would say that he made a mistake by leaving him, but unfortunately for Ste it said none of those things.

_I'm sorry Steven, none of this is about ye so don't ever think it is, okay? I have enjoyed every minute that I have spent with ye and I'm gutted that it has come to an end. Be happy, Brendan._

This only made Ste feel sadder, it made him even more confused. If Brendan enjoyed every minute with him then why was he walking away? If he felt gutted then why end it?

Ste didn't reply to the message instead he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, sleep was what he needed right now. He wasn't going to give up on Brendan though, he liked him, really liked him and he wasn't going to walk away from him without good reason. And after some decent sleep he would try and make Brendan see sense, he would make him see that this wasn't over.

**Please leave your reviews below **** xx xx xx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Moon**

**Chapter six :) **

**for PrettyLittleScars**

It felt like ages since Ste had seen Brendan, two long horrible weeks in fact, but there hadn't been a day where he hadn't thought of him. He had wanted to ring him, contact him somehow but he chickened out every time. What would be the point? Brendan made his feelings pretty clear; he hadn't even tried contacting him at all. Ste went over and over that night in his head; he wondered what he had done that made him walk away from a potentially amazing relationship. They definitely had great chemistry and a connection like you wouldn't believe…Ste even thought that he could've been the one.

Ste had decided that he needed a break from everything, he constantly thought of Brendan and work was getting him down…everything was getting him down and there was only one thing that would make him feel better and that would be his kids. He had arranged a visit with Amy at the weekend it would be just what he needed and maybe she could shed some light on the Brendan situation. He missed her guidance; she always knew what to do. She was more like a mother to him sometimes and he needed that due to the lack of his real mum in his life.

Ste had hoped that Brendan would have got in touch with him; he wished he'd taken back what he'd said but he had obviously meant it when he said it was over. Ste couldn't get him out of his head, he really was all he could think about and sat in all alone on a Thursday night he decided to text him, to see if he could get brendan to explain things…make him understand.

_Hey Brendan, it's me Ste, look could we meet up sometime?_

He wondered if Brendan would get back to him, after a few weeks of no interaction, it was hard to say but his heart skipped a beat when he had a reply almost straight away.

_Steven, not a good idea, you know why. Hope you are well._

So he gets a bit rough through sex and Ste pays the price by being dumped, he really didn't get it.

_I just need to understand why you finished with me Brendan…please meet me?_

Brendan might have thought that he was doing the right thing but Ste was seriously unhappy and he found himself waiting for a reply that deep down he knew wouldn't come. He needed answers, he needed closure and sitting around waiting for a text message wasn't doing him any good. He headed out in to the cold night and walked the thirty minute walk to Brendan's with his head all over the place and his heart on his sleeve. He knocked on the door loudly and half expected him not to answer, he got the shock of his life when Brendan answered the door in nothing but his boxers.

"Steven what are you doing here?"

"I told you Brendan…I need to know why."

"This really isn't a good time, I'll call ye."

"But you won't."

"I promise I will."

"No I'm not going."

Ste find's himself barging his way passed him and in to his normal looking flat, he didn't know what he was expecting really, something to explain his ways and his odd behavior…anything to make Ste understand him.

"Ye need to leave Steven…now!"

"Why?"

The clothes lying on the floor seemed enough reason but curiosity got the better of him and he followed the trail of clothes to another room…the bedroom, where he found a man sprawled out butt naked on the bed.

"What the fuck!…who are you?" asked the naked man.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Like I said Steven…this isn't a good time."

Ste felt wronged, like he had cheated him and he guessed in a way he had.

"Things are clearer to me now Brendan. You just wanted a way out…you already had someone. You lied, you made me feel things I'd never felt and for what?"

"It's not like that Steven…ye need to understand that."

"Oh I understand alright!"

Ste reaches for the door and Brendan grabs hold of his arm.

"Wait! Steven.."

"Get off me Brendan! Now leave me the fuck alone."

Ste storms out of the door and out in to the night and the tears stream down his face. He feels gutted; he would have given anything to make things work between him and Brendan but obviously it just wasn't meant to be. He hates himself for getting involved so quickly, for always being the one to get hurt. On the way home he is so lost in his own grief that he doesn't notice the danger that is following him and he is attacked by some lowlife scum.

"Give me all your money…now!" Demands the mugger.

And the tears come down harder and he screams for help but he only feels a pain in his ribs as the yob punches him hard in the side.

"Please let me go…I don't have any money."

Another punch comes this time to Ste's face and he screams out again but there is no one around. He feels the waster check his pockets only to find his keys which he throws and Ste is starting to wonder if he will survive this experience.

"What else you got?" he shouts.

He had nothing that was the truth. What a day this was turning out to be. He looked up at the black sky and looking at the stars he wondered if this would be the last sight he saw. Then he heard a loud growl which made him jump and the scum that was searching his pockets was now being dragged away by the wolf like creature that he had seen before.

Its jet black fur looked like velvet and its eyes glowed angrily red, it looked pretty scary this time, not like the last time Ste had seen it. The wolf like creature frightened the mugger away and approached Ste who as this point was sat up on the floor staring in wonder at the beautiful beast that had just saved him. The beast stared at Ste and he stared right back and again he brought his hand out to stroke him which the beast didn't seem to mind at all. As Ste looked deeper into its eyes he had a sinking feeling that he'd looked into those eyes before.

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Full moon**

**Chapter seven **

**For PrettyLittleScars xxxx**

Ste should have been scared for his life as in front of him was a beast that was capable of killing him in an instant, but instead he felt incredibly calm. He looked deeply into the eyes of the creature and felt a sense of familiarity, but how? He had seen the beast once before, but this was different. How could any of this even be real? Ste was pretty certain that the creature was in fact a wolf and wolves like this were something that happened in films and storybooks, not real life.

Ste carried on stroking the wolf affectionately and the wolf licked his hand as if in approval. It felt very surreal and Ste was starting to think that he was dreaming the whole thing. And then it came to him, the eyes, the intense stare, could this really be him?

"Brendan…?" he said shakily.

The wolf let out a growl, one that Ste had heard before and not so long ago and suddenly everything was swimming round in his head. Like how rough he was in the bedroom, how he never stayed over, how Ste had never been round his, how secretive he was and then it was all clear to him, like he'd just slotted in the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. It was crazy and no one would believe him but he knew, he knew the wolf was Brendan.

"Brendan I know it's you..."

The wolf howled loudly, making Ste jump and cover his ears. He needed confirmation that the beast was Brendan; he needed to know that he wasn't losing the plot. The wolf slowly backed away from Ste and ran off in to the night, leaving him without an answer once more. Ste thought about going after him and knocking on his door but something inside told him that Brendan would soon come crawling back.

Ste stood up and made his way slowly back home, he still felt in enormous pain after being beaten up by the mugger. He finally reached his flat; he didn't think he could ever feel such happiness seeing his front door, but then it's not every day you find out your ex-boyfriend is werewolf. He put's his hands in to his pocket to pull out his keys but then remembered that the mugger had thrown them on the floor. He didn't have the strength to walk back and try and find them.

"Looking for these?"

Ste almost jumped out of his skin, he knew Brendan would come round at some point, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He didn't even know how he felt about him after everything and if he really was a werewolf then that would make it really difficult to be together. Ste turned to face Brendan who was shaking his keys; this gave him the answer he needed about Brendan being there tonight.

"So it is you? You are a werewolf?"

"Steven it's complicated. Let me explain?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Who was the naked man in your bed?"

"Do you really wanna know Steven?"

"Yeah I really do Brendan."

"He was nothing, just a fuck, I had to do something to stop thinking about ye. I hurt ye last time, I could have really hurt ye bad and I won't put ye in that situation. Ye mean too much to me."

"Why are you here now?"

"Ye needed ye keys and I needed to explain about…"

"About you being a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, it wasn't a life I would have chosen for myself, but sometimes that choice is taken away from ye."

"I suppose you'd better come in then, this better be good."

Ste knew that he should just stay away from Brendan but he couldn't, he was too involved now, even if he wasn't the man that he thought he was, he wasn't a man at all. Ste took the keys from Brendan and let them both inside the flat. Ste sat down on the sofa and Brendan sat opposite him on the chair.

"So let's hear it then."

"Don't I even get a drink?"

"No talk first, I need to understand Brendan."

"A curse…that's how I became this way, I messed around with the wrong person and boom…here I am!"

"That's all I get? No you can do better than that Brendan. How long have you been this way?"

"Too long…about thirty years. I don't age Steven, that's why I could never be with ye…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless…ye became the same as me, but I know that is a lot to ask. See I knew from the first moment I saw ye that ye were different. I've always been a player, hurt people, it got me where I am today, but then I met ye and it was like I'd been waiting for ye my whole life."

"Me a werewolf and how? And what would I say to my kids and would I change and what am I even thinking…no!"

"I just want ye to know that ye meant something to me and if ye let me in your life again I'll take ye anyway I can have ye...ye know the risks now."

"But I don't know what to think about it all, this is completely mad."

"How do ye feel about me Steven?"

"What right now? I'm just freaking out, I need some time."

"Do ye love me?"

Yes…no…maybe I don't know."

"Mind if I take ye first answer?"

"I have a lot to think about and I can't do it with you sat here with me, I need some space."

"Okay I understand. Ye know where I am, I won't hassle ye it's not my style Steven. Before I go though let me give ye something else to think about."

Brendan pulled a confused Ste towards him; he could try and escape but what would be the point, he's exactly where he wants to be. Ste could feel the heat coming from Brendan and he felt safe and warm, he could stay this way forever. Brendan crushed his lips against Ste's and he kissed him hungrily as if he needed it more than anything else in the world. He then pulled Ste's body closer and held him tightly against him, feeling the beat of his heart. Brendan broke the kiss, leaving Ste feeling so much, he was more confused now than ever.

"I'll leave ye to think Steven…just promise me ye will think?"

"I promise Brendan."

After he left the flat Ste laid down on the sofa, his brain completely frazzled. He wanted to think about everything, he really did but he was too tired and he'd had enough excitement for one day. Sleep was what he needed…a good nights sleep.

**Please review, let me know what you think :) xx xx xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

**For my friend PrettyLittleScars :)**

Ste tried his hardest to sleep but with everything going round in his head he just couldn't. He desperately wanted to be with Brendan but how could he ever be with him again? especially now, after finding out the truth. The man he had fallen in love with was a werewolf…how would he ever begin to make sense of that? After tossing and turning for a few hours he admitted defeat….he obviously wasn't going to be able to sleep. Instead he grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and turned on his laptop with the intention of emailing Amy.

He still at times needed her guidance and support and this was one of them times. He wanted to share everything with her, he wanted her to tell him it was all going to work out, but he knew she would never understand, how could she understand this when he didn't even understand it himself? Ste promised Brendan that he would think about a life together but the more he thought about it the more confused he felt. He just wanted a normal relationship with a normal guy and Brendan was far from normal, turns out he's not even human. Ste checked his emails and came across one from Amy.

_Hey Ste, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to return your email; it's been hectic here the last few weeks. So how are you? How is your love life? Are you still with Brendan? Did you ever find out if he is married or not? Let me know. I hope that everything is okay with you anyway. The kids are doing great so don't worry about them, I know you still will though. I have something to tell you that you are not going to like and even though I have rehearsed this a thousand times in my head, there is no easy way to do this. I have been seeing someone for a while now, his name is Tom and we have become serious, serious enough to live together. The thing is he's just got a new job which starts next month, but it's in New York, he wants us all to go and I really want to go…I said yes Ste. I know you will find it hard to begin with but please try and be happy for me. You can speak to the kids all the time and come over for holidays; I promise I will never let them forget you. I await your reply, speak soon Ste Hay love you xxxx_

Ste couldn't hold back his emotions anymore and the tears came streaming down his face. He felt the life he loved, slip further and further away and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was the last thing he needed, his kids meant everything to him, he didn't know how he would cope in a world without them and more importantly he didn't want to. All his life everyone he's cared about has left him, Pauline, a dad he didn't even know, Amy, Brendan and now the kids…he had never felt more alone.

_Ames, I can't believe that you told me through an email, don't I deserve better? I can't even talk about anything else. You are taking my kids away, how could you do this to me? I'm never going to be okay with this, I need my kids Amy. It's late now and I'm tired and upset but I will call you tomorrow as we really need to talk about this. I wish this was all just a bad dream that i could wake up from. I love you, but I don't like you right now. Ste xxxx_

Ste shut down his laptop and got the rest of his beers from the fridge, alcohol was the only answer to his problems right now; he just wanted to feel numb and ease the pain he was feeling. His eyes felt sore from all the tears that had escaped them and more than anything he wanted his old life back, he wanted his kids back. Maybe Leah and Lucas could stay with him, either way he couldn't do anything tonight so he carried on drinking until he passed out on the sofa.

Ste woke late with a banging headache and a feeling of emptiness. It wasn't long ago that he thought his life was near on perfect and now everything has suddenly changed. Ste knew that he couldn't fix this, once Amy had made up her mind about something she always sticks to it and that's what scared him the most. Offering to have the kids was Ste's last chance; it was his only option left. He jumped in the shower to freshen himself up, took a couple of paracetamol and rang Amy's number hoping that he could sort everything out.

Of course nothing went Ste's way, Amy refused to let him have the kids and he felt completely lost for the first time in years, for the first time since his troubled childhood. He found himself texting Brendan, he didn't really know why. With everything that had come to light with Amy, he felt he needed someone and he didn't really have anyone else. Doug was a good friend but Ste had messed him about so much lately with work that he felt that he wouldn't understand. Within fifteen minutes of texting him, Brendan was knocking at Ste's door and the minute he saw him, he fell into Brendan's arms and got lost in his own sadness again.

"Hey are ye okay Steven…what's wrong?"

"It's me kids…they're moving…"

"What? Why? Let's go inside and ye can tell me all about it."

Ste made his way back inside and Brendan followed closely behind.

"So ye kids why are they leaving?"

"Amy is shacked up with some bloke and he has asked her to live with him…in New York."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing you can say."

"Live with me Steven?"

"What?"

"Become what I am, be the same as me."

"I told you I need time."

"Why? What's keeping you here now?"

Silence filled the room and Ste looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well? What do ye say Steven?"

**Please review xx xx xx :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Full Moon**

**Chapter Nine :)**

**For PrettyLittleScars xxxx**

No words could fully describe how Ste was feeling and every rational thought went out of his head and instead of giving Brendan an answer, he pulled him close and kissed him. Brendan's lips felt good against his own and it didn't take long for raw passion to take over. Ste's clothes were removed in seconds and Brendan eyes widened as they looked him up and down admiringly. Ste found himself being ushered into the bedroom and thrown on the bed.

He wasn't sure what he was letting himself in for but right now all he wanted to do was be with Brendan and to feel him deep inside of him. Brendan removed his own clothes and joined Ste on the bed where he examined and explored every single part of him. He wanted to give Ste a night to remember, a taster into how amazing their life could be together. Brendan wanted Ste more than anything; he already knew he was the one for him, he just hoped that Ste felt the same. Nothing or everything could change, the decision was all left up to Ste and Brendan wanted him to be sure.

Ste felt secure in his arms and the heat radiating from his body felt like an electric blanket, he thought that it must be a "wolf thing" His eyes became heavy, yet he couldn't sleep, unlike Brendan who was already sleeping soundly. His mind wouldn't shut down and all sorts of thoughts were going around in his head. How would he become a werewolf? What would happen if he wasn't happy? Could he live in a world without his kids? He needed to know everything and now was as good a time as any. He gently kissed Brendan on the lips, in the hope to wake him up, which it did.

"Hey Steven, ye want more already?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't ye kiss me instead?"

"No I want to know everything about becoming like you."

"Does that mean ye will?"

"It means that I want to know about it, that's all. I have a lot to think about Brendan."

"Yeah I know but you're thinking about it and that's a start. What do ye want to know?"

"How…how will I become like you?"

"It's really quite simple I could bite you."

"You've already done that."

"Not like that. This will hurt, I will draw blood and I'll be in wolf form, not as I am now."

"How bad will it hurt?"

"It will hurt ye but I'm sure you'll be okay."

"How will we live? Where will we live?"

"Steven don't over think this. We will live as normally as we can."

"Will I age?"

"Yes, ye will physically age, but it will be at a much much slower pace than a human. Ye will age normally in your twenties, but then, the aging process slows down considerably, and ye will maintain a youthful appearance for quite a while. Ye will be slowly aging physically, but it will take an extended period of time for anyone to notice. This is because we have a natural ability to heal faster than humans, and this includes keeping the youthful appearance of skin, muscles, and physique."

"What do we eat?"

"Humans."

"…what?!"

"Steven I'm joking."

"So what do we eat?"

"Burgers, chips…we eat regular food. I might look like a monster in wolf form but I don't act like one…only when I'm provoked."

"I just don't know Brendan."

"What is your heart telling ye to do?"

"My heart is telling me yes, that you are everything that I've wanted for so long. You make me feel adored and I don't want to lose you, but…"

"But what?"

"But my head tells me no. I have my kids to think about in all of this."

"Steven how often will ye see them when they move? How often do ye see them now?"

"I know but to not ever see them; just the thought of it breaks my heart."

"Ye can still see them."

"But when I don't age."

"Ye do age, I've already told ye."

"Maybe I just need some more time."

"Look I feel like I'm trying to talk ye in to it and I don't want that. I want ye to be with me for the rest of our days, I love ye but I won't wait around forever."

"Have you already got a reserve then?"

"I can't believe ye would even say that to me Steven. I don't want to be with anyone else; I thought I made that quite clear."

"What like that guy I found in your bed?"

"I have needs, I am half human after all, but spending a life with anyone but ye is not ever going to happen."

"I need some space, I need to think."

"Don't push me away; I don't want to leave ye."

"Yeah and I don't want to make this decision right now."

"I'm not going anywhere Steven."

"Then I will."

Ste put his clothes on and headed out the front door, Brendan tried to stop him but it was no use, he just needed to be on his own. He had a tough decision to make and with Brendan making it sound like a dream he was pretty swayed and he had to think about everything.

"Steven!" shouted Brendan who was still trying to keep up with him.

Ste stopped and turned around, his attention on Brendan.

"Do ye love me?"

"Yes I do" Replied Ste.

Brendan smiled it was all he needed to hear. Ste hadn't even realized that he was stood in the road.

"Steven watch out!"

But it was too late and the fast approaching van knocked him down. Brendan looked on in horror as the man he loved was lying on the floor.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Full Moon**

**Chapter Ten :)**

** For PrettyLittleScars xx xx xx**

It felt like everything that happened next was in slow motion. The van driving away, Brendan running over to a very hurt Ste and then of course the sight of him unconscious on the hard concrete with blood pouring from the back of his head. Brendan was no doctor but looking at the darkness and the amount of blood and the colour slowly draining from Ste's face, it wasn't rocket science to know that he had very little time left. Brendan had two choices; he could either phone an ambulance, or bite him. Only one would definitely save him, but it wasn't his choice to make; it was Ste's. What if Brendan bit him and then Ste hated him for it? He couldn't bear that, but could he watch him die here knowing that he could save him? Brendan reached for his phone from his pocket, he then remembered that it was still inside the flat. They had been all over each other hours before. The pressure of Brendan wanting Ste to be like him drove him away and it drove him to this. Brendan felt overwhelmed with guilt but as he watched Ste lifeless and vulnerable, he knew that there was no other way out of this.

With no one around to help, Brendan picked up his boy and as quickly as he could took him back to the flat. He led him down on the sofa, he looked so delicate and fragile and the thought of Ste dying was enough for Brendan, he stood back from Ste and transformed himself into wolf form. Everything hurt as his body was reforming, stretching, adjusting, snapping, bending, sending the nervous system into overload and soon enough, Brendan, the black beast is by Ste's side once again. Brendan bites him hard on the wrist and Ste doesn't even flinch, maybe it's too late, maybe death has already claimed him. After a few minutes the venom starts to flow into Ste's blood stream and as he screams out in pain Brendan knows that it is working, that soon enough they will be bonded forever. Brendan changes back to his human form, he wants to be able to talk to Ste, to let him know what will happen to him and when he will change for the first time. Ste breaks out in to a sweat, his breathing becomes erratic and the wounds that he endured when the van hit him begin to heal. Brendan paces the room and waits nervously for Ste's eyes to open.

"What happened to me? I feel…strange" Asked Ste in a state of confusion.

Brendan rushed to his side and took his hand in his own.

"Ye were hit by a van Steven…I nearly lost ye."

"Why am I here then? I don't feel like I've been hit by a van... and why are you shouting? Everything is so loud."

"See that's the thing Steven, I had to um…"

"What? You had to what Brendan?"

Brendan put his head down, he felt scared. He was unsure how Ste would feel about it and he didn't want him to resent him.

"Tell me!" Ste demanded.

"Okay Steven…I had to bite ye, I had no other choice, ye were going to die and I couldn't let ye die…I just couldn't."

Ste let go of his hand and the loss of contact hit Brendan hard. He could see that Ste wasn't happy and although he expected a reaction he hoped it wouldn't be a bad one.

"What! So now I'm a freak? And you just made that decision all on your own? You should have let me die."

"Ye don't mean that Steven."

"Don't I?"

"You're just angry at the moment…I get that I do, but I had no other choice."

"How about phoning an ambulance?"

"There wasn't time, blood was pouring out of ye head. Ye heartbeat was faint. This was the only way."

"This was what you wanted all along. How do I know that there wasn't much time? I have to take your word for it and right now I don't believe you."

"Really Steven ye think I would do this just to get what I want?"

"Yeah I do. Fucking hell why is everything so loud?"

"Everything will be different for ye now, ye senses are heightened dramatically. Ye sight, smell, sound, touch and taste…these are all positive things though, even if ye don't feel that way now. I sorry ye feel that way about me, it's not a life I would have chosen for myself…or you, but I did what I thought was best.

"So what happens to me now?"

"Ye will feel odd for a while, usually one to two weeks. Ye will want to eat more, ye will have more energy, ye might even feel invincible like nothing could hurt ye and then ye will change to wolf form. It usually happens on a full moon for the first time."

"What will it feel like?"

"It hurts Steven, I'm not gonna lie. Every part of you changes, ye bones ye shape it's not a nice experience. Ye may have certain urges to get on all fours, sniff things, howl, growl, and even have a craving for all things bloody. At first, controlling ye shifting capabilities can be difficult, but once you get used to them, ye learn what turns them on or off, as well as your control over ye senses. Over time, ye will take complete control over all ye abilities and of course, change at will."

"I don't know what to say, I don't know how to feel about it all."

"It will take time Steven and what about me? How do you feel about us?"

"Truthfully, I just don't know anymore."

"I was worried ye would feel that way, but I thought that ye loved me enough…maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe you were. I think you should leave. I need to digest all this."

"Steven don't do this, ye shouldn't be on ye own. Ye will need me."

"Maybe I will, but right now I don't."

Brendan felt crushed, he had taken it worse than he imagined and right now he wished that he could undo it all.

"I'm sorry I bit ye, like ye said I should have let ye die. Why would ye want to be a freak like me Steven?"

"Brendan…I didn't mean it like that."

But Brendan had already left, slamming the door behind him. He felt such great sadness, in a way he never had before.

**Please review xx xx xx :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**For PrettyLittleScars xx xx xx xx**

**Full Moon**

**Chapter Eleven :)**

Ste didn't mean to upset him, but he was angry and needed someone to blame, someone to take all his frustration out on. Life had been pretty shit for him until now…until Brendan. He didn't even know why he was so bothered about being a werewolf; it was probably the most exciting thing to ever happen to him. It was more about the choice being taken away and the fact that yet again everyone thought that they knew what was best for him. It was now that he was alone and without Brendan that he realised maybe this was everything that he'd ever dreamed of, just in a different way. He had always wanted to be with someone who adores him, who treats him like he is the only man on earth and now he has that with Brendan, but instead of embracing him, he has just let him go and possibly ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him. He felt scared being in the flat all by himself, he wondered about the changes and when they would happen. How would he cope with no guidance from Brendan? He tried to call him but the call was rejected, this made Ste think that it was too late, that too much damage had been caused by his harsh words.

He started to feel panicky, breaking out in to hot sweats, the sound of the running tap from the kitchen sounded so loud, like a gushing waterfall, every noise enhanced by his new found ability's. He started to lose control, give in to the anxiousness; he fell to the floor and screamed so loud in a desperate plea for someone, anyone to help him. He hoped that maybe Brendan would come, that he would hear him, that there bond meant that he could sense that he needed him. Maybe Brendan couldn't sense anything or maybe he just didn't care anymore. Ste knew he would have to go to Brendan, he needed to tell him that he was sorry for making him feel like a freak and that as long as they were together then he'd be anything for him. Ste walked to Brendan's flat in a matter of minutes, the usual time of half an hour didn't apply today and he knew that this was just another positive of becoming a beast. He knocked on the door and the footsteps he wanted to hear approaching the door never came. Everything was silent.

Ste sniffed at the door, it felt natural like he'd been doing for ages. Brendan said that he would get the urge to sniff, but he didn't realise that he would get the urge so soon. He'd hoped to smell Brendan, but there was nothing, not one ounce of his scent, he didn't know what else to do, or even where to go. He knew that Brendan would have to come home sometime, so he decided to break in, a little trick he learned from when he was younger. He had the strength to break down the door now, but he didn't know that yet. He walked in to the flat, eyeing up the surroundings and feeling much calmer just because he was here and around Brendan's things. Walking in to the bedroom, he remembered the last time he was in here, following the trail of clothes to find a naked man in his lover's bed. Ste felt a rush of anger running through his veins and the calmness he was feeling moments ago had subsided, like his blood was boiling and the want to find that man and rip his throat out was over whelming.

It took all of his strength not to leave the flat and hunt the stranger down, he wouldn't even know where to start anyway and there would be no point in even looking. Instead Ste settled for picking one of Brendan's shirts from the wardrobe, climbing into bed and holding on tight to the item of clothing that smelt fresh and clean, that smell was so Brendan. He could hear the beating of his heart, which sounded more like banging; he shut his eyes, in the hope of sleeping and thought of the man he loved. He woke up to the feel of a hand running through his hair; he opened his eyes to see Brendan sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He beamed a smile so big, one that was full of love and relief and although Brendan still felt crushed by Ste earlier words, he couldn't help but smile back. Who couldn't? His smile could light up a whole room. Ste immediately sat up, not only did he feel paranoid about being in his bed, he wanted to make sure that this wasn't just some kind of hallucination.

"What are ye doing here Steven?"

"I tried to call you first; I wanted to speak to you."

"I think ye said everything ye needed to say earlier. Along the lines of freak wasn't it?"

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Do I Steven? I thought I knew ye, but I'm not so sure now."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Maybe ye should, this was never going to work was it? We are too different, I thought we were the same, I was wrong."

Ste felt the bitter sting of tears as he made his way out of Brendan's bed. Brendan couldn't look at Ste, who was clearly devastated by his words.

"Just so you know I came here to tell you that I wanted to be with you. That I'd be anything you wanted me to be as long as we're together. I guess I blew it."

Ste left the bedroom and headed for the front door, but before he could go anywhere he felt Brendan pull him back.

"Did ye mean what ye just said Steven? This is the life ye want…really?"

"Yeah I meant every word. Don't get me wrong I felt angry at first, but then you left and I felt even worse, like I would never be happy again."

"Do ye know how happy that makes me Steven, to know that ye are okay with this…with us?"

"Well I love you Bren and I don't want to live my life without you. Plus all these new feelings are pretty scary and I kind of need you."

"Ye will never live without me now; we are bonded by blood forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Brendan took Ste's hand and led him back in to the bedroom with the intention of showing him exactly how amazing their life would be from now on.

**Please review :) xx xx xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**For PrettyLittleScars**

**Thank you for all your support**

**Full moon**

**Chapter twelve**

**Final chapter :)**

**sorry for any typos xx**

Life had been pretty amazing these last few weeks and Brendan had shown Ste how wonderfully normal their life could be together. Although Ste had gone through some changes already, he still felt like the same old Ste; just with more energy and strength. In fact he felt on top of the world, even invincible at times and most importantly he had Brendan by his side to share it all with. Since making the choice to be with Brendan, Ste had spent every minute with him, everything else had taken a back seat, even work.

The deli was in good hands though; Doug didn't seem to mind him having time off, he was convinced that Ste was having some kind of breakdown, so he felt relieved when Ste told him he was going to take some time off. As for Brendan he didn't need to work, he had other people doing that for him, he just got all the rewards. There was only one part of Ste's life that he desperately wanted to change and that was Amy taking the kids so far away from him. The move was happening though and in a couple of weeks they would be out of his life and probably calling someone else daddy.

"Steven just talk to her, ye need to see ye kids before they move and before even more changes happen to ye, like turning in to a werewolf."

"I know but it's hard for me, I don't want to lose them."

"Ye will always be their dad Steven and we can visit. I know it's not the same but it's all we've got. I haven't even met them yet."

"I know and I want you too meet them."

"Call her."

"I will…later."

Ste spent most of the day thinking about what to say to Amy and after a good few hours decided to call her and try to arrange a weekend with the kids. They hadn't spoken much since Amy told him she was moving, Ste felt too hurt, but after a while Amy agreed to let the kids come and stay for the weekend. It would be the last time for a while and Ste was going to make the most of it.

"So how did it go Steven?"

"Well you know you said you wanted to meet them? They are coming to stay this weekend. I'm dead chuffed me."

"That's great, ye still staying here with me though right?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I should go back to the flat…it might confuse them a bit."

"I don't want ye to go, I want ye to stay here. Give up the flat, ye never there anyway."

"I will, but I need to do this my way. You could come over and meet them."

"Ye ashamed of us aren't ye?"

"No Bren, I'm not at all. They are just babies; they don't understand it all do they?"

"Ye might as well get going then."

"But they aren't coming yet, we still have two more nights together."

"Change of plan Steven."

"I can't believe you, is this how it's going to be when you can't get your own way?"

"So what if it is?"

"Then I think I've made a mistake."

Ste felt deeply hurt that Brendan could do this after everything, it had been so good between them and now he felt like he was back to square one. He left the flat, leaving Brendan alone for the first time in weeks. Maybe this time apart would do them good, Ste had forgotten what it felt like to be in his own company. This would give him a chance to get the flat ready, get some shopping in and maybe catch up with everything that he had neglected for the last few weeks. Being without Brendan wasn't what he wanted though, especially now when he wanted him to meet Leah and Lucas.

He thought that Brendan would've tried to stop him, or at least sent him a text or a phone call. But there had been nothing and as the hours passed Ste got the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to bother at all. He couldn't stop thinking about Brendan; he wasn't used to sleeping in a bed without him, without his big strong arms around him, without the warmth of his body. He checked his phone, it was 10:47pm, he wasn't tired at all but there was nothing else to do. Having more energy wasn't a good thing when he didn't have Brendan to burn it off with. That's how they spent their nights together, consuming each other over and over, never getting enough of one another and always wanting more. Being entwined together passionately, satisfying each other's needs was always the best part of Ste's day and he missed it like crazy.

After a restless night Ste was glad to see morning and the back of yesterday, maybe today Brendan would see how unreasonable he was and actually come round and apologise for his childish behaviour. That was Ste was hoping for anyway. Ste's phone rang, interrupting him from his thoughts of Brendan, these days he didn't think of anything else. He looked at the name on the phone, willing it to be his man/wolf but it was Amy, probably just confirming a time, although Ste felt pretty miserable about Brendan, he was really looking forward to seeing Leah and Lucas.

"Hello Ames, everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine Ste. We were just wondering if it was okay to drop the kids to you today instead of tomorrow."

"That would be great, that way I get an extra day with them. No school today then?"

"Nope being with their dad is more important. I told the school a little white lie about sickness…I'm going to hell I know."

"So we'll be a few hours is that okay?"

"Yeah brilliant, I can't wait to see them."

"See you soon Ste."

Ste didn't care what had gone on yesterday with him and Brendan, he felt so excited about the kids and he had to share it with him. I'm sure they could sort something out…compromise while the kids were down. Ste just didn't want them in a strange environment, he wasn't being unreasonable and he needed Brendan to understand that. It didn't change anything, it didn't mean he loved him any less; he just wanted to do right by the kids. So he headed out and made his way over to Brendan's, he couldn't hide his happiness and hoped that Brendan had stopped sulking. He couldn't wait to tell him.

But as he got nearer to the flat he noticed Brendan outside, deep in conversation with some good looking bloke, suited and booted pretty much like Brendan. He stood back, out of sight and watched as the two men laughed together. He felt giddy from the jealousy he now felt and seeing them enter the flat together only added to Ste's paranoia. He noticed how Brendan let the strange man enter first, his hand resting on his back. What the hell was that all about? He didn't want to see anymore; he had seen enough, I mean what really did he know about Brendan? He had fallen for him so quickly and then the accident had brought them even closer…bonded them together, but he had been wrong before, maybe he was wrong this time as well.

So who was the mystery man? There was always something with them and he wondered if the last few weeks had meant anything to him. They obviously didn't and although Ste wanted to rush on over there and find out what was going on, his instincts told him to forget it…leave it well alone. He had his kids to worry about and Brendan clearly wasn't bothered about him right now. So Ste walked home defeated and waited for the arrival of the other loves of his life.

Ste didn't want the kids to see him moping around, so he put some Britney on and sang and danced his flat clean, by the time he had finished everything was tidy…ready for his little monsters. He had just sat down when he heard a knock at the door. He excitedly sprung up, full of energy and happiness and opened the door to find Brendan stood there.

"What do you want Brendan?"

"Steven can we talk?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, see my kids are coming today."

"Look I'm sorry about the other day, I just want us to be together all the time, I can't get enough of ye. I get that we have to do this your way…I do. So are ye gonna let me in or what?"

"No, like I said I'm busy."

"Why are ye being like this, I've said sorry Steven."

"I saw you Bren. Earlier with your friend, you looked very cosy."

"It's not like that and ye know it."

"Do I? I know what I saw. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Look let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sick of feeling like this. Just leave me alone."

"Steven…wait."

But it was too late and Ste had closed the door on him, leaving him standing outside. Ste looked out of the window hoping to see him walking away but he hadn't moved. His face was sad, it made Ste's heart ache, but he had to be strong now. He didn't want to get even more attached to someone that would constantly cheat on him. He noticed Amy and the kids coming down the path and Brendan walking over to greet them.

"Hey you must be Amy."

"Brendan is it? Nice to meet you."

Brendan looked down at the kids who were looking right up at him in. Leah was dressed up in a princess outfit with little clicky shoes and Lucas was clinging to his mum, like Brendan was going to eat him.

"A princess, so ye must be Leah and you little man must be Lucas. It's good to finally meet all of ye."

"Do you like my dress?" Leah asked.

"I love it sweetheart."

"So Brendan are you going to be spending time with the kids while they are here?"

"I hope to, but it's up to Steven. Anyway I'll let ye all get inside. Hope to see ye again. Nice meeting ye."

Brendan didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. Ste had got the wrong idea about what he saw and if he didn't believe him by words then he would have to show him, but not today. He wasn't going to stand in the way of Ste and the kids especially when he knew how much they meant to him. Amy and the kids were greeted by a very happy Ste, Brendan who was still lingering, looked on at the sight of them all hugging each other and longed to be part of it.

After a good catch up with Ste, Amy left him to spend some much needed quality time with Leah and Lucas. He had told her about Brendan, but only the good bits, he hadn't mentioned that he thought he was cheating on him. He didn't want her to worry and if he did sort it out with him, he didn't want Amy judging him for it. Right now though he just wanted to enjoy this weekend with the kids and although deep down he wanted Brendan involved he stuck his ground and ignored every want he had to contact him.

Ste concentrated on the kids, enjoying every moment, filling the day with the cinema, a bite to eat and the park. He began to realise exactly how much he would miss out on and that maybe he should leave with them as well, start a new life too, but then he remembered that it might be a little bit difficult now that he was transforming in to a werewolf. He would have to learn how to control all his abilities before he could even think about moving, but it was a thought.

"So who's up for popcorn and a movie?" Ste asked.

Both Leah and Lucas screeched yes, jumping up and down excitedly. The kids decided on Ice Age, which ste didn't seem to mind, in fact it was one of his favourites. Ste held his babies close; they all snuggled in together and watched the film. Ste heard his phone going off in his pocket but chose to ignore it, it was only after the third message that he decided to check, just in case it was important. The three text messages were all from Brendan, part of him wanted to delete them, but curiosity got the better of him.

First text: "Hey can we talk please?"

Second text: "Don't ignore me Steven, I deserve better."

Third text: "Right okay fine, I have something to show ye, the kids too. Meet me at mine at tomorrow morning at ten. If ye are not there then ye will never hear from me again. Don't give up on us Steven."

Ste could feel himself weaken; I mean what did he have to lose? If he still didn't want to know then he could walk away. No matter what had gone on he loved the man and he wasn't going to give up on him completely, he had to know the truth before he could make that decision. So Ste replied.

"Okay Bren, we will see you tomorrow."

"Ye won't regret it. I love ye."

Ste left it at that and continued his evening, but no matter how he tried he couldn't stop thinking about his sexy Irish man. He hadn't even noticed the kids falling asleep half way through the film and it made him feel a little bad. He carried the kids to bed, tucking them in and kissing their heads and made his way back to the living room. He couldn't sleep in the bed; it felt far too big without Brendan, so he opted for another shitty night's sleep, this time on the sofa.

Ste woke up early, the kids were still asleep, but the singing birds outside were ringing in his ears like an alarm. He slept better than the night before but maybe that had something to do with the fact that he would be spending his day with Brendan. He made the kids their breakfast, coco pops and toast and then went into the bedroom to wake them up. Ste watched as they tucked into breakfast, he felt so proud of them and they meant everything to him.

"Kids were going to see a friend of mine today, his name is Brendan, is that okay?" asked Ste.

"Daddy is that the man with the furry caterpillar on his face?" replied Leah.

"Yes Leah." Laughed Ste "and that is called a seventies tash."

"Where are we going Daddy?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it'll be like a little adventure won't it?"

"I like your friend Daddy; he said I was a princess."

"Did he? Well you are aren't you."

He could charm the birdies right out of the tree that one, but then maybe that was just one of the reasons that Ste loved him so much. After watching the morning cartoons on the tele, Ste got himself and the kids ready and headed on out. It was almost nine and knowing Leah and Lucas, they would probably want a push on the swings on the way to Brendan's and he didn't want to be late. His real excuse was he was dying to see him and he wondered what it was he wanted to show him. They arrived at Brendan's just gone ten, Ste felt nervous for some reason and when Brendan answered the door it must have shown on his face.

"Ye okay Steven?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, so where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise and before ye ask I'm not telling ye. Do ye like surprises kids?"

Leah and Lucas shook their heads in agreement and Brendan smiled at the sweetness of them both.

"There is no point coming in, I'm ready so we'll set off now."

Brendan helped the kids get settled in the car, Ste noticed the brand new car seats in the back, he had even thought of that. Ste wondered why he would go to so much trouble when he was cheating on him.

"You knew I'd come then?"

"Hoped Steven…hoped."

"Thanks for the car seats Bren."

"No problem. Now come on get in, ye need to see this."

The kids were good as gold, it was Ste who complained about the length of time they were in the car.

"We there yet? It's been ages."

"Steven ye really are like a child sometimes. We've only been driving for nearly an hour."

"Feels longer" moaned Ste.

"Anyway were here now."

Ste looked outside the window; they were driving down a little lane that was surrounded by forests and trees. At the end of the lane they came to a beautiful looking house that was stood all on its own with no other building in sight. It was peaceful and calm and Ste felt a certain fondness for the strange house.

"Who lives here Bren?"

"We do…I mean I do."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday Steven. The man you saw me with was an old friend of mine, a real estate agent. He helped me find this, for ye, for us."

"Daddy do you live here?"

"No darling I don't, not yet anyway."

"So does that mean ye will?"

"Maybe, are you gonna show us inside or what?"

Brendan led the way and entered the newly brought house with Ste and the kids following closely behind. The house was amazing, fully furnished inside, roomy and modern and Ste felt an instant like to the place. He could see himself living here with Brendan; it would be the start of the rest of their lives together.

"Kids why don't ye have a look upstairs, see if ye can find your room."

The kids ran upstairs with beaming smiles, excited by the fact that they had another bedroom to play in and explore.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Bren."

"What did ye think I was doing?"

"I thought you were cheating on me."

"Why would I do that? You are everything to me. I love ye so much Steven, do ye not know that yet?"

"I do now."

"I just don't want to be apart from you, not even for a day. I want ye kids to know who I am, but I understand that ye don't. So however ye want to play this then that's fine by me."

"I do Bren; I just don't want to confuse them. But then on the other hand they need to know and if I'm going to be living here then it's best I tell them sooner rather than later."

"Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure."

"There is a full moon in a few days are ye scared?"

"A little, but I feel great in myself. I have so much energy and I've missed being around you to get rid of some of it."

"I know that feeling. It's only been two nights, but I've missed ye more than you know. Come here."

Brendan pulled Ste close to him and within minutes they were both feeling the effects of the kiss they had just shared. It was like Brendan wanted to get inside Ste in every way possible. There wasn't an inch of each other's body they didn't know and it was amazing how fresh and new everything felt to them every time they touched.

"I love ye Steven."

"I love you too."

"Now let's go and give those kids a weekend to remember."

"Thanks Bren."

"For what?"

"For this…for everything."

**Full moon :)**

It was hard for Ste to say goodbye to the kids knowing that he wouldn't see them for a while. Brendan had been brilliant with Leah and Lucas and they had accepted him without question. Ste had never felt so happy and being here with Brendan was more than he could have wished for. In a few hours he would change forever, become a beast instead of a man, but as long as he had Brendan by his side he didn't care. He knew that he would help him, guide him, be there for him every step of the way and Ste trusted him, more than he had trusted anyone before.

"Ye ready Steven?"

"I'm ready Bren."

"I will be with ye every step of the way okay?"

They made their way out into the garden, the cool night air hitting their faces. Brendan took Ste's hand in his own and they stood waiting for the moon to shine brightly, to transform him and to complete the changes that had already happened. Ste looks at the moon, the light shining deep in his eyes, making them change from blue to black. He begins to pant heavily, almost like he has trouble breathing and he's holding on to Brendan's hand even tighter now.

The first transformation he feels is on his skin, a burning sensation that seems to penetrate his bones. He then feels some of his bones stretching while others feel like they are shrinking. He feels hot and the pain he feels is like nothing he has ever experienced before. It really hurts. Ste collapses to the floor, doubled over in pain, screaming out for Brendan to help him, but he can't help him, not yet anyway. Brendan can only look on as his soul mate changes to animal form, his shape and his skin that is now replaced by fur. Ste soon passes out as the pain from changing is too much for him, he isn't out for long though and when he awakes he is on all fours as a wolf.

The sight of him almost takes Brendan's breath away, his fur is white…just white and his eyes have turned back blue…Steven blue and he is the most gorgeous thing Brendan had ever seen. Brendan kneels down next to Ste and smooth's him, like he is a pussy cat. Ste loves this and rubs himself all around Brendan.

"Ye are beautiful in any form Steven. Ye ready to run? That's another reason why I got this place, the land and forests."

Brendan changes in to wolf form to be with Ste and then together they run and run neither one ever feeling more free. This was the just the beginning for them, together they had everything and now Brendan no longer felt cursed. With Ste by his side he felt blessed, like he was the luckiest man on the earth and in his mind he was. Brendan will always remember this night, the night his Steven became like him and gave himself to him completely, by the light of the silvery moon.

**Please review :)**

**Not brilliant i know but felt a little lost with this story...maybe it was lack of reviews lol :)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, read and reviewed :)**


End file.
